Manual processes performed on a computer may be repetitive and time consuming. For example, a user may send e-mails in response to web form submissions, and for each web form submission, may need to manually interact with a computer to click buttons to open a window for composing a new e-mail, click buttons to copy information from the web form submission into the window, click keys to write text for a body of the e-mail, and click buttons to send the e-mail.